dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector, the Capital of
Vector, a literal necropolis, lies to the South-East of Hammer, on the coast. It is the capital of the Viktunds, an undead people who was in hibernation for centuries, awakened recently by adventurers. Of the city, only a large blackened pyramid-like building stands out, completely flat, with only stairs leading to a large entrance break ing the perfectness of that obsidian pyramid. Once inside, though, a labyrinth of dark corridors lit by purple flames, going always further down and decorated by tombs and sarcophagus is what awaits foolish adventurers wanting to see more. For the living, exploring the innards of Vector is akin to visiting hell, especially since no one venturing down has ever been heard of again. Strange rumors speak of unspeakable monstrosities unliving at the core of the city, but who can really tell if these stories are true? Only the adventuring Viktunds could tell, but none speak of the secrets of their city, even when threatened by a true death. Economy The economy of the Capital city of Vector is inexistant for now. As the city is still waking up, trade has not yet properly started. As the residents are undead, food is not necessary. That said, the city specializes in spidersilk products and are already decently known for their oil to preserve dead corpses, which they do sell to some necromancers and to their own people. Government The Capital is ruled by a Supreme Ruler, although none has spoken to it yet. Representatives are all that have been met and seen by outsiders, and even for Viktunds, meeting the Supreme One is a true privilege and honor that is rarely given. As far as outsiders can tell, none are allowed to speak its name, and thus it is only known as either 'The Supreme One' or 'The Supreme Ruler'. Its representatives are known as the Judges and what they say is law. Geography The Capital city of Vector is situated on the coast to the South-East of Hammer, right on the other side of a large mountain chain. A small village has been built by humans and elves not too far from the Necropolis, and they are the ones that originally hired adventurers to explore the place. The undead citizens are currently cutting down trees around the Pyramid as it lies in the middle of a large forest. History A long long time ago, in a different universe, the city of Vector was part of the Kingdom of Viktor, home to a prosperous human people with Victorian-era technology. They had medicine and firearms and were in good terms with their neighboring kingdoms, some of which were extremely powerful. Magic and technology were going hand in hand and people were quite open to different religions. One day, a large wave of Darkness started to consume the continent on which Viktor was, and when the leaders learned of it, they decided to turn all of their people to undead through a dangerous rituals. Afterwards, they took refuge inside the biggest temple of the Capital, sending all of Viktor's surviving inhabitants to the catacombs and then a spell was cast upon the people to put them to hibernation, in the hopes that they'd eventually wake up after the Darkness would have passed. The capital city of Vector was taken away from that cursed land by the Void Lords and placed into Dark Horizon. There, adventurers explored the city and woke up its inhabitants. Inhabitants All the inhabitants of Vector are undead. Most are Viktunds, but there are also Guardians (Intelligent Black Skeletons) and other monstrosities living deeper into the necropolis. Religion The main worship in Vector is Arazni, the Harlot Queen. Other gods such as Urgathoa, Lamashtu and Besmara are common as well. Laws All must follow the Laws of Vector. On top of these Laws, one must always obey the Judges, as they are the Voice of Vector. * Do not touch the Sleepers. * Do not steal anything from anyone, especially the Sleepers. * Keep yourself oiled unless living. No one is to decay. * Do not harm or destroy citizens of Vector. * You may do of the living as you wish, unless they are protected by the Judges or by a Guardian. * Never mention or tell The Supreme Ruler's name, even when out of Vector. * Do not ever speak of what lies inside Vector to anyone, even when out of Vector. * Do not desecrate any parts of Vector. * Do not bring the Living inside Vector without permission from the Judges. * Do not bring non-citizens inside Vector deeper than the third floor. * Any non-citizen entering the City without permission deeper than the first floor forfeit all of their rights and if caught, will be treated as a criminal. Anyone breaking these simple laws or any temporal laws imposed by a Judge will be treated as a criminal. Criminals are incarcerated until the Judges believe them to have served long enough. Criminals forfeit their right to decide what happens of their body and their soul and become the property of the Judges and the Supreme Ruler. Category:Settlement